The Teabag of Trouble
by Mediator Zhang
Summary: What happens when all Lunamaria wants a cup of tea? PG13 just to be safe!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gundam SEED Destiny. End.

A/N: I actually got the idea of this story while I was drinking tea! Who knew that a cup of beverage could do so much! "

---------------------------------------------

Shinn was walking down the Minerva one day. "Hi Shinn! What are you doing?" Lunamaria walked up to him. "Oh, hi Luna! I was just looking for Mayu's cellphone, I think I dropped it somewhere around here." Shinn replied. "Oh really? I'll help you find it!" Lunamaria offered.

In Talia's Cabin 

"What's this? A… cellphone? It's pink!" I wonder whose this is…" Talia pondered. "I hope it's not a guy's…"

Back to Shinn and Lunamaria 

"Tough luck, Shinn, I don't think it's here…" Lunamaria panted. "Oh no…Thanks anyway, Luna." Shinn walked off sadly.

"Whew! All that searching made me thirsty! I wanna cup of tea!" Luna walked off to the um, kitchen?(In a ship?)

In the… kitchen 

"Oh lucky me! There's only one teabag left! Luna smiled at her good luck. "Wait a minute… EW! It's MOUDLY!" Luna grimaced at the teabag, holding it away from her face. "I'd better get rid of it!" Luna flung the teabag out of the… kitchen.

The teabag was left on the floor until Rey came along, his nose buried in a "How to manipulate people in 100 ways" book. He slipped on the teabag. "What the…!" as he landed hard on his bottom. He looked around just in time to see a teabag flying off and bouncing off a wall before hitting an unsuspecting Shinn(Who was still looking for his cellphone.) squarely in the eye. "Ow! What the heck!" Shinn yelled, startled, he twirled around and whacked his nose against a wall panel. He grabbed the unknown object stuck to his eye before flinging it hard far away.

Rey, who wanted to eradicate the teabag because during the slip, his book tore and there were only four copies in the world(One to Gilbert, one to Rau and the final one to Fllay) and that it cost him his whole year's savings before he could buy it. "Shinn! Why didn't you hand that (censored) object over to me!" Rey shouted at the poor, heartbroken and currently one eyed ace pilot. "How was I supposed to know!" Shinn yelled back while protecting his eye from anymore flying, mouldy teabags.

While Shinn and Rey were quarrelling the teabag which was flung oh so mercilessly by Shinn plopped into Meyrin's bathtub with a small 'plomp!' sound. Meyrin got into the bathtub, "Ahh…" Meyrin sighed. The warm water felt good after a long day's work, she had been teaching Vino the twelve timetables. Just then, she felt something brushing against her leg, she peered into the water and saw a dark shadow. "PERVERT!" Meyrin screamed in a high G pitch, causing the Minerva to rock in the waters. "Strange… the weather forecast didn't mention anything about rough seas tonight…" Talia thought in her cabin.

Lunamaria, who strangely was the only one to hear her sister's scream, immediately dashed to her room to catch the 'pervert' who should have known better than to target her sister. "Meyrin! What's wrong! Where's the pervert?" Luna asked. "In, in the bathtub!" Meyrin sobbed. Taking her gun out, Lunamaria aimed at the dark shadow before firing six round sof bullets at it. The teabag was torn by a bullet and the tea leaves flowed out, turning the water brown. "Brown? I thought blood was red!" Luna stared at the bathtub.

Rey and Shinn heard the gun shots and ran to Meyrin's room. The torn teabag floated to the water surface just as Rey and Shinn entered, "A… teabag?" Luna and Meyrin stared hard at the torn bag floating like a coconut out at sea. "MUAHAHAHAHA… coughcough!" Rey gagged. "That monster is DEAD! The monster that made me lose my precious book is finally DEAD! HAHAHAHAHA…" Rey laughed hysterically. Luna, Shinn and Meyrin stared at Rey with wide eyes before running out of the room.

Meanwhile in Talia's cabin 

"Hello, this is Mayu here! I'm sorry that I can't answer the phone!" Rang the cellphone. "What an amusing voice!" Talia mused.

END.

A/N: Don't ask me how the cellphone got in Talia's room! lol…


End file.
